


Super Crowns and Bad Decisions

by cathedralvelvet



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowsette - Freeform, Enemy Lovers, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Rule 63, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: Bowser gets his hands on the Super Crown, but while it gives Bowsette the strength to go toe to toe with Mario, it also implants some long pent-up desires of a certain Mushroom Princess.  And the longer she tries to suppress them, the more firmly they eventually take hold.





	Super Crowns and Bad Decisions

“Mama mia,” Mario said, his voice faint with shock.

In most respects, what he found behind the pair of double doors leading into the throne room of Bowser’s latest castle was pretty much what the plumber had learned to expect over the course of too many years spent clashing with the Koopa King. The doors themselves had been heavy enough that just moving them had taken all of Mario’s strength, probably because of how gaudily they had been decorated, a blown-up version of Bowser’s emblem stretching across the doors’ full surface and wrought in pure gold.

The throne room proper was dominated with the usual enchanted moat of imported lava, with a bridge stretching across, similarly enchanted not to just erupt into flames from its proximity to the lava beneath it. Banners hung from the walls, depicting Bowser at various stages of his long vendetta against the Mushroom Kingdom. The throne itself was much as it had always been, a gaudy monstrosity, heavily cushioned and large enough to support the massive frame of a Koopa as well-built as Bowser.

But the monarch seated in the throne was dwarfed by that chair; Bowser could have sat in the remaining space with room to spare. “Ehhh,” Mario said, raising a hand to lift his cap and run a hand through his sweaty hair. “What-a the fuck is going on?” he finally said.

”Exactly what it looks like, Mario,” said the woman sitting in the King’s seat. She raised one hand — the long, sheer, arm-hugging black glove reached most of the way up her arm, but was strangely fingerless, revealing long, sturdy-looking fingernails painted similarly black. Mario was so distracted by the strange image that it took him a moment to realize what she was gesturing at. Atop her familiar golden locks was a familiar crown, and a familiar pair of horns jutting out of her head.

The only unfamiliar thing was that all of those elements were concentrated on a single person, and the gears in Mario’s head were having some trouble turning at the moment. “Eh, a little help, maybe?”

The woman sighed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts — startlingly large, considering whose feminine features she was currently wearing — and rolled her eyes. Black eyeliner, black lips — everything about her was both Princess Peach and…not. “You’re as slow as ever, plumber,” she said, her voice lower than Peach’s but not exactly masculine. “I, B-Bowsette, have gotten my claws on your Kingdom’s precious new power-up, and now nothing will stop me from getting what I want.” The woman looked like she was distracted by something as she looked at Mario, but otherwise seemed confident and pleased.

Mario stared in confusion as the woman seated on the throne reared back and laughed evilly. “How’d you even get your grubby mitts on the Super Crown? That thing was under lock and key. And, Bowsette? That’s stupid.”

“Kamek flew in through the window,” ‘Bowsette’ said. “You people’s security really needs some work, plumber. And f-fuck you!” Shockingly, the monarch’s face flushed scarlet. “It’s not like I picked it. I think the crown did, somehow? Fuck if I know.” She wriggled forward on the throne, then slid off its edge and onto her heeled shoes. The hem of her black, form-fitting dress swished for a moment against the ground. “It doesn’t matter! You shouldn’t have come here, but now that you have, I’m gonna kick your ass, Mario!”

Mario stood nonplussed as the King — because this was definitely Bowser — glared at him from across the room. “How? You’re tiny now. Turning into the Princess is only an upgrade if you’re a Toad. Or maybe a Goomba. How are you any stronger now?”

Bowsette glared at him — then, unexpectedly, smiled, her black lips curving upward. Then, she raised one foot before slamming it down to the ground in a heel-clicking stomp. The effects were immediate: cracks in the floor erupted in all directions around the point of impact, and even on the other side of the lava moat, Mario could feel the ground shaking.

Staring for a moment, Mario sighed. “Well, fuck.”

* * * * *

The throne room had undergone a transformation as dramatic as Bowsette’s. The pair of double doors were thoroughly scorched, a side effect of Mario learning mid-fight that, yes, Bowsette could still breathe fire in her new form. The flames had been intense enough that the gold on the other side had melted entirely, and a still-cooling pool of gold had seeped between and beneath the doors. The bridge was out, its shattered planks and severed ropes occasionally catching fire as the enchantment that had kept the bridge intact began to fail from direct contact with the lava. Several of the banners that had hung from the walls had been tugged free or burned away. The sole chandelier suspended above the room, shockingly, was still intact, as was the throne.

The fight had been a long and arduous one, but now things had reached a standstill. “Uh…are you…okay?” Mario said, his blood still pumping. The urge to keep fighting was powerful, especially with his enemy on the ropes, but something about the way Bowsette had hunched over on the ground gave him pause.

”I’m f-fine,” the woman said, but it was clear from the way her hands were clutching at her abdomen that the words were a lie. “F-fuck…the crown…” Bowsette trembled visibly. “Get it…off me…quick…”

“Uh, sure, hold on,” Mario said, taking a few steps forward until he stood in front of where Bowsette was kneeling. “Just let me —”

Mario found his words cut off as one of those gloved, near-clawed hands reached up to grasp his wrist with monstrous strength. “On second thought, maybe this isn’t so bad after all,” Bowsette said, and looked up. Her face was sweaty with exertion, as if she had been trying to contain something, but now she just wore a smirk as she looked up at the plumber. “Mmm, definitely not.”

“Uh, what? Bowser, let me take that thing off you, eh?” Mario reached out with his other hand, only for Bowsette to stand up all at once. Mario took a worried step back, and Bowsette let him, releasing his hand and looking down at her own hands as if seeing them for the first time.

“Mmm, way softer…this could be fun…oh, come on, Mario, don’t look so serious. Just the Crown pulling off some last-minute touches I’d been putting off for a while. Really, I don’t know why I was so worried.” Bowsette looked at him, and her smile grew into something close to a leer.

Mario took another step back, then yelped as his feet hit the foot of Bowser’s throne. He backed up against it as Bowsette took one step and then another, following him with a strange light in her eyes. “What are you talking about? You’re acting strange — well, stranger than usual, I mean.”

“The Super Crown changes people to be more like the Princess,” Bowsette said, her voice sultry. “So my body changed, obviously. But it also changed my mind.” And then, Bowsette grinned, and that, if nothing else, reminded Mario of the normal Bowser. “Do you have any idea how bad she has it for you? I mean, wow. I’d say there’s no accounting for taste, but, well, look at me now,” she said.

Mario scrambled to get onto the throne, if only to give himself something of a height advantage, but only ended up sitting down — and still shorter than Bowsette. “Bowser, you’re making this pretty weird. Come on, quit it.”

“Oh, you come on,” Bowsette said, rolling her eyes. “Tell me you don’t want a piece of this. I mean, I’m basically the Princess, but hotter, right? Tell me I’m wrong.”

Mario paused his scrambling to get further back in the throne, almost unwillingly giving Bowsette another look. The truth was, if he hadn’t known that this woman was Bowser, she could have passed for a sluttier, more monstrous cousin of the Princess he had been carrying a torch for all these years. “Where are you even going with this?” he found himself asking.

“I mean, I’m horny.” Bowsette’s grin widened as she reached up to tap one of her horns. “Unintentional. You’re totally thinking about it now, aren’t you?” She took another step…then sank down to her knees in front of the throne. She licked her lips. “I can feel the heat growing in you, you know,” she said seductively, and reached out to grab Mario’s thighs, pulling him forward until he sat on the edge of the throne again.

Mario looked straight forward at Bowsette’s face, shock and arousal mingling in his own featureus and muddled mind. Everything about this — Bowsette’s strength, her raw sex appeal, this entire situation — was overpowering. And he could feel himself getting hard, just as he had a few times while fighting Bowsette around the throne room.

In the back of his mind, a part of him was reeling from the revelation that Peach, for all her unapproachability, was attracted to him. Did that make this a betrayal? But here was a woman, right now, and as insane as this situation was, Mario felt his decision being made as Bowsette licked her full, black lips while looking down at the growing bulge in his overalls.

* * * * *

Mario took barely any time at all in getting that outer layer off and out of the way, kicking his boots off in nearly the same motion as Bowsette’s knowing laughter sounded in front of him. “Someone’s eager,” she said, her sharp, black fingernails clicking against the arm of the throne as she waited and watched.

“You’re a-one to fucking talk,” Mario said defensively, still thrown off balance every time he dwelled on the little matter of the fact that this woman was Bowser. “I never would have imagined you’d be such a slut,” he added, if only to give himself time to pull his shirt and underclothes off.

“You should ask your perfect little Princess that question,” Bowsette said, then hummed lightly, distracted by the sight of Mario’s still-hardening but mostly erect cock popping out into view as his underwear hit the floor. “Oh, my god, sit down right now,” she said a little breathlessly.

“Never would have figured you for a cocksucker, either,” Mario said, grunting as he got himself up onto the throne again.

“It’s funny, before I couldn’t think about anything other than getting Peach in bed and railing the shit out of her,” Bowsette said distractedly, shuffling on her knees to get in front of the now-seated plumber. “But now I’ve got her in me instead, and all I can think about is — fuck it, I can’t even think when I look at this.” And, before Mario had a chance to respond or slow things down, Bowsette leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Mario’s thick and fully erect shaft.

Mario let out a low groan as he felt Bowsette’s lips moving against him, her tongue occasionally darting out and adding that extra bit of stimulation as she sucked her way up its surface shamelessly, letting out her own muffled groans as she did so. “Holy shit, that’s-a good, yeah.”

He could feel new vibrations against his manhood as the Koopa Princess tried to say something while still kissing his cock, but all that came out was muffled noises. A moment later, after Bowsette wrapped her long, strong fingers around its base, she pulled away and repeated herself. “Mmm, I guess this Crown makes me better at everything, hmmm?” She rubbed his thigh for a moment with her other hand then brought it to join its twin in stroking Mario’s hefty shaft in a double grip. She leaned over it for a moment to let a string of saliva slide free over her lower lip.

Mario bit his lip in an intense moment of shock as her startlingly warm saliva was worked onto his entire cock and both her hands as she continued to jerk him off. “A warning might have been nice, eh?” he said faintly, but the complaint couldn’t quite even manage to be half-hearted. “That feels fucking good,” he admitted a moment later.

Bowsette laughed in response, the same low, throaty chuckle that Mario couldn’t imagine coming from that face. The plumber couldn’t even content himself by imagining this was Peach; other than some of her looks, this woman was a completely different beast. But, to his shame, that was becoming less and less of a problem with every stroke of her hands on his cock. “Ehehe, I bet it does,” she said, her eyes occasionally glancing up to meet Mario’s own, but mostly fixated on his impressive shaft. “Mmm, I want to taste it again,” she said a moment later, and again without much real warning, she moved one hand to make room for her mouth to wrap around the head of Mario’s hot shaft.

“Fa-fuck,” Mario gasped. The feeling of her saliva’s heat on his cock should have prepared him for this, but it was still a shock as the moisture and almost-but-not-quite-painful heat embraced his cock head. “It’s-a like an oven in there!”

Mario could feel her laughing around his cock, and it was that that made his hands move from where they had been clenched on his thighs to sink into her thick golden hair. He didn’t worry about knocking the Crown off; it was clear from the way her mouth was beginning to bob up and down his cock that mere movements weren’t going to be enough to remove the Crown. One of them probably needed to consciously try and grab the thing, and despite his earlier misgivings, Mario was in no rush to do anything of the sort. He didn’t try to pull her down further onto his shaft, but let his hands follow her movements. She made a contented noise, deep in the back of her throat, and Mario felt a wild urge to try and fuck her that deep that he stifled. For the moment.

Bowsette came up for air a few seconds later, gasping to breathe. Even then, she looked excited and eager, her eyes alight with pleasure. “Was, w-was that good? Hmm?” She raised a thumb and rubbed the underside of Mario’s cock, and it twitched in a way that she could see and he could feel. “Ahaha.” Her chuckle had a dark tinge to it, amusement plain in the look she gave him. “Mmm, you’re so close, aren’t you? I am good, aren’t I?”

“Why the f-fuck did you stop,” Mario asked raggedly, his gloved hands still buried in the woman’s hair. It was, he realized, strangely intimate.

“Ehe, so I could rub it in how much you really want this, obviously, plumber boy,” she said, but there was exhilaration in her voice and in the way she breathed, and it was clear that Bowsette was eager for more too. Unlike Mario, however, the Koopa Princess seemed to have no qualms about showing it. “Mm, do you want to cum in my mouth, Mario? I bet you have some pretty filthy fantasies about making that Princess swallow your load, don’t you? I know I did.” She began to stroke his cock again, her hand moving slowly but her grip coaxing him closer and closer to the edge.

“H-holy shit yes,” the plumber said, his hands pulling gently at her — not tugging her forward and forcing her onto his cock, as much as a part of him wanted to, but guiding her forward as if even his body was begging her for more. Bowsette complied with a breathy moan, looking up at him with delighted eyes as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his shaft once more, then began to bob up and down with every intent of making him cum as quickly as possible. “Oh, oh fuck yes, just like that.”

Mario felt his thighs and the muscles in his back tensing almost painfully as, between the steady motions of her mouth around his shaft and the way her tongue began to tease the underside of his cock with every pass up and down its length, he finally came. A long, wordless groan tore itself out of him as he loosed his load in a series of spurts accompanied by spikes of pleasure that seemed determined to tear through his mind. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” His hands bunched into fits in Bowsette’s hair for a moment, but he quickly released her as he realized what he had been doing. “Mama mia,” he finally said.

When Bowsette finally pulled herself off Mario’s cock, she seemed very careful to bring her lips tightly together as soon as she had disengaged. Her expression seemed strange, until, her eyes dancing with excitement, she opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue. A pool of what was unmistakably Mario’s freshly deposited spunk shifted slightly in her mouth as she moved. Then, she tilted her head back and made a show of swallowing it, her throat bobbing visibly.

Meeting his eyes again, Bowsette licked her lips. “Mmm, that was even better than she’d ever dreamed of. I already want seconds.” She let out a lewd giggle, smearing some cum off the tip of Mario’s cock and licking it off her finger a moment later. “But first I want to climb up there and ride you on my throne. What do you think, plumber boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me and my work at cathedralvelvet on Tumblr! I'm going to start doing polls and stuff if I get enough interest. I hope I see you there!


End file.
